


[Podfic] Hers

by dapatty



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) He'd like to sit at her feet





	[Podfic] Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518684) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Hers.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:38
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Hers.m4b) | **Size:** 2.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:38

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for itpe 2017 because golly these two seriously.
> 
> Shoutout to ArwenLune for having blanket permission. <3


End file.
